elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Aneena
|} Das Asiatische Elefantenkalb Aneena lebte im englischen Zoo Whipsnade und starb dort mit zweieinhalb Jahren am Herpesvirus. Aneena wurde am 16.03.2004 im Zoo Whipsnade geboren. Der Zoo liegt in der Nähe von London in Bedfordshire. Mit Aneena feierte er die Geburt seines ersten lebend geborenen Elefantenkalbs, nach zwei Totgeburten im Jahr 2002. Ihre Mutter ist die seit 1989 in Whipsnade lebende Elefantenkuh Kaylee, die aus Burma stammt und ihre erste Tochter bei einer schwierigen Geburt zur Welt brachte. Das neugeborene Kuhkalb wog dabei bereits 149(!) kg, was wohl das schwerste bis dahin bekannte Geburtsgewicht bei einem Elefantenmädchen im Zoo darstellt. Während der Schwangerschaft wurde Kaylee mit Ultraschall durch den Veterinär Thomas Hildebrandt vom Berliner Leibniz-Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung untersucht, der auch bei der Geburt dabei war. Zudem wurde Kaylee zeitweise separiert und angekettet, um Risiken bei der Geburt zu vermeiden und sie an die Situation zu gewöhnen. Da Aneena Schwierigkeiten mit dem Saugen hatte, wurde zunächst entschieden, von Hand ergänzend zuzufüttern, wobei sie allerdings allmählich in die Elefantengruppe integriert wurde. 72 Stunden nach ihrer Geburt wurden zwei andere Kühe zu Mutter und Kind gebracht. Bereits Anfang April 2004 trug Aneena zunächst den Namen Emelia, unter dem von ihr berichtet wirdINDY, ROMANI ARE GRANDPARENTS, Artikelvorschau (mit Teilinhalt) auf www.highbeam.com (s. auch Literatur). Offenbar gab es einen zweifachen Namensgebungsprozess. Wie der erste Name zustande kam, ist nicht bekannt. In einem zweiten Verfahren wurde zu einem Wettbewerb für die Namensvergabe aufgerufen, den die kleine Natasha gewann, die den Namen "Aneena" in einem Buch gelesen hatteI named Whipsnade's baby elephant, Artikell auf news.bbc.co.uk und dann auch an der Namensgebungsfeier am 25.07.2004 im Zoo Whipsnade teilnahm. Die Zeremonie wurde von einem Priester des Hare-Krishna-Tempels in Watford durchgeführtauf www.zsl.org unter Beteiligung der Asiatischen Tanzkompanie Kadam. Anlässlich ihres ersten Geburtstags wird berichtet, dass sie gern mit Bällen spielt. Mit dem ein halbes Jahr jüngeren Halbbruder Euan hatte sie auch einen Spielgefährten. Im Dezember 2006 erkrankte Aneena dann am Herpesvirus und starb daran wenige Tage später trotz intensiver Bemühungen der Pfleger und Tierärzte am 17.12.2006The cycle of life, in: ZSL Living Conservation 2006-2007, S. 13, auf static.zsl.orgThe Zoological Society of London: Trustees' Report and Financial Statements, 31 December 2006, S. 10: "Significant deaths in the collection included 2 Asian elephants - two year old female Asian elephant Aneena who became ill and died over a staggeringly short 48 hour period as a result ofcontracting elephant herpes virus. The second female was Geetha the eldest ofthe "I.ondon" cows who was euthanased on welfare grounds.". Wenige Wochen nach ihrem Tod kam ihre Schwester Leelee zur Welt, bei der sich dieses Schicksal wiederholte: Auch Leelee starb sehr jung (nicht einmal zwei Jahre alt), und zwei Monate später wurde ihre Schwester Donna geboren. Aneenas Spielgefährte und Halbbruder Euan ist hingegen nicht erkrankt und lebt weiterhin in Whipsnade. Vater von Aneena ist der Whipsnader Zuchtbulle Emmet, der 1991 aus dem Zoo Syracuse im Staate New York (USA) nach England kam. Er ist elffacher Vater und hat neben Aneena und Leelee auch seinen Sohn Donaldson durch Elefantenherpes verloren. In Whipsnade leben derzeit von seinen Kindern noch Euan, Donna und der jüngste Sproß George. Literatur *Zoo Whipsnade, UK (Zoo und Zucht), in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 5 (Mai 2004), S. 23. Weblinks *Births (no Hatchings), in den EAZA-News Nr. 47, S. 33 (bzw. 26), auf www.eaza.net. *BIAZA awards 2005: Commendation: Pre- and post-partum management of an Asian elephant (Elephas maximus) calf with particular reference to hand-rearing, S. 13, auf www.biaza.org.uk. *Jumbo jubilations for Whipsnade’s first elephant calf, auf www.zsl.org. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Whipsnade Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Elefantenherpes